


Coming Down

by tvfeels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Come play, Drug Use, Drugs, M/M, Masturbation, Recreational Drug Use, side Niock which is Niall and Rock OTP, there is a bit of drug use in this fic it's kinda what drives the whole thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvfeels/pseuds/tvfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With his family on the other side of the world and his best friend in Australia, Harry signs himself up for a cooking class to pass the time. How harmful could cooking be? Maybe if he read the fine print he'd know it's not all as straight forward as you would think when cooking with one Louis Tomlinson...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Down

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I probably should have done my research about cooking with weed BEFORE I wrote this, but oh well here is the fic anyways. It's only a minor technicality. If you know how to cook with weed you'll probably hate me for it, if you don't then I hope you don't notice it and enjoy the fic as it is :)
> 
> This was inspired by that one episode of The I.T Crowd called Moss and The German where Moss responds to an ad for a German cooking class but there was a misunderstanding and basically he signed himself up to be someone's dinner. Watch it because it’s funny and awkward and I’m not going to lie it’s probably something I would accidentally do as well. 
> 
> Title taken from a Ball Park Music song by the same name. If you haven’t already noticed I get a lot of inspiration from their music. Coming down is a beautiful song and it’s worth a listen. 
> 
> Let’s get on with it shall we!!

_**Welcome!**_

_**Our cooking classes are held by British Chefs, Louis Tomlinson, and Zayn Malik, and are based on fundamental cooking techniques, quality products and seasonal ingredients. If we were to define a general style, it would be creative kitchen. Our themes and menus are always changing, because we want you to have the most information and skills for practicing your passion at home.** _

_**Stones Corner experiences and our gourmet concepts for teams have only one goal in mind: a memorable experience. But don’t take our word for it. Better read our client’s reviews.** _

_**Let me invite you inside our home in the centre of the city, an old house with tall and bright interiors, many gardens and a summer kitchen, a space that we have designed and equipped for cooking and good times.** _

_**Contact us today!** _

_**Louis W. Tomlinson – Founder, Managing Partner** _

_**PS: We will also make food with Aunt Mary! (prices are extra)** _

Harry has spent the past hour on the computer trying to find the right cooking class to attend and finally he stumbles across one that actually sounds like they have their shit together. They also offer traditional cooking classes with real down to earth people - or so Harry assumes this is what Aunt Mary is like. She sounds so genuine and Harry can just imagine she has decades of experience. 

In all honesty Harry probably didn't need to scrub up on his cooking skills. His mother taught him all he knows, from peeling a potato to baking his own bacon from scratch. The point was, he was in a bit of a slump - socially. His family live on the other side of the world, and hardly visit him. Niall his only friend has ditched him go backpacking around Australia and social media just doesn’t cut it for him. Harry is finding it harder and harder spending his days waking up, leaving for his job, working all day, coming home, sleeping and then waking up to do it all over again. 

So finding a cooking class where he can meet ‘like minded people’ is the next best thing. Excuse him if he's a little picky on the quality of cooking class though. 

Harry doesn't want to miss an opportunity to cook with this famous Aunt Mary so he quickly shoots off an email to the company asking when her next class is. 

_**Hi Stones Corner,**_

_**My name is Harry and I'm very interested in attending one of your classes in the coming week. I would LOVE to cook with Aunt Mary and I don't mind paying the extra cost at all! Please let me know when the next class with Aunt Mary is and if there are any free spots left.** _

_**Thank you,  
Harry Styles - Baker Enthusiast and Herbal Tea Lover ** _

 

He only has to wait 15 minutes before he gets a reply he assumes this is because it being a Tuesday they may not have classes and answering emails from people like Harry is a thing that needs to be done beginning of the week. 

 

_**Hello Harry Styles,**_

_**You're in luck! We have an Aunt Mary class this Sunday and I've written your name down. Just bring along yourself, clean hands and an appropriate apron. It's always nice to see new faces!** _

_**Yours sincerely,  
Louis Tomlinson - Snapchat God and Basic Black Tea Lover. ** _

 

Harry smiles. What an odd man, to just reply like that to a complete stranger. Harry does suppose he started it. He can't wait to see how this interesting person works in the kitchen. 

He replies one last time before setting his computer away thinking about what an appropriate apron could mean and makes himself busy before Sunday rolls around. 

_**Thank you for your time I look forward to working with you, Zayn and Aunt Mary!**_

_**P.s Herbal tea is better :p** _

 

~

Harry knows fussing over which apron to wear to a cooking class isn't a normal thing and he should just bloody pick one already or he's going to be late, and being late isn't a first impression one wants to make when meeting potential friends. It's just he can't decide if he should wear his bright yellow one that hilariously says 'hot stuff coming through' like a warning label, or his ironically basic white apron with the words 'I didn't wash my hands'. He's even considering going with the classic ripped man abs apron that most people own. Harry rummages through the draw until he comes across one he deems appropriate. His 'kiss the cook' apron will provide light humour without coming across as creepy and it'll show his cheeky personality. Harry tries to reason with himself. 

Tossing his hair in a quick bun - so as not to get any in the food he's about to cook - Harry folds up his apron, slips on his shiniest boots, grabs the apartment keys and is out the door before he can even think about how nervous he is to make new friends. He never been good at it, Niall was always the one bringing in newcomers. The only thing Harry is good at is keeping them around once they are friends. Strangers are not his forte. 

Last night he told Niall what he was doing. The other lad replied with a simple have fun, a sorry, and a stupid picture of him with his pet rock named Rock (or travel companion as Niall refers to it) standing on a beach in front of a random rustic shipwreck with the caption 'Niock brave the rough seas'. Harry doesn't know why Niall is the one with the most friends when he has a rock companion and wants people to call them Niock. He created his own ship name with a rock and Harry refuses to acknowledge it. 

A twenty minute train ride later and a short walk from the station Harry finds himself standing outside of Stones Corner. It’s a large two story building with vines weaving it's way up the brick. He would never have noticed the small sign next to the door that says 'Stones Kitchen 420' if he wasn't actively looking for it. It was almost like it was a place of business hidden away inside a house. 

He rings the doorbell, hoping it's the right thing to do seeing as this place looks more like someone's house than anything. It's only seconds before someone answers. A man dressed in a plain white apron with lace design and the words 'head chef’ written across the top swings open the door all smiles and crinkly eyes.

"Welcome to Stones Corner. I'm assuming you're Harry Styles the Herbal Tea Lover. Everyone else is already here." He greets Harry like he's known him for years - except he hasn’t which is a shame really.

"Sorry I'm late." 

"Come in." Harry follows Louis through the threshold down a long hallway. The house is huge and just like he expected it's definitely someone's house. "You're not late, everyone was just early. The faster we get the food done, the faster we can eat it and hang out afterwards."

Harry didn't know there would be hanging out. He thanks his lucky stars this place is a lot more relaxed than the ad. Even though he wanted people with their shit together, it looks like he got that and a friendly environment. Win win. Not to mention how hot Louis, at least he assumed this one is Louis. 

"Are you Zayn or Louis?" Harry decides to just be blunt and ask. It's not like the lad introduced himself. 

"Louis."

So the one that was a bit cheeky with him in the emails, Harry notes. 

The hallway seemed to go on forever, and seeing as Louis was a few steps in front of Harry he couldn't help but let his eyes wonder down to check out Louis' backside. The hallway was getting boring anyways, it was just white with a door every now and then, nothing special. But Louis' butt in those jeans need not to go unnoticed. His jeans were so tight Harry felt like he was doing something sinful just having a sneaky peak. Louis was hot, and cheeky, there was no doubt in Harry's mind that he would definitely like to play FIFA with him. That is if FIFA was code for sex. 

Focus Harry thought, he's here to make friends not shag the chef. With a face like that Louis was probably taken anyways. 

He was shaken out of his thoughts by Louis stopping and Harry running into him, his face colliding with the back of Louis' hair. Harry could smell a mixture of grease, cologne and smoke. It was oddly hypnotic. 

"Oops, sorry." Harry steps backs and stops sniffing, giving Louis his own personal space back. Great, he's made a right first impression hasn't he. 

"No worries, Harold. You better get your apron on though. You can stand next to Liam, it's time to start."

Louis motions his hand to a lad on the far right table, a plain blue apron on his shoulders, his posture out to impress and an enthusiastic smile plastered on his face. 

Looking around on his way over to his new bench partner, Liam, Harry takes in his surroundings. It's just a kitchen if he's being honest, it's not like a school type kitchen that Harry is use to seeing used as a place for teaching people to cook. It's a huge kitchen though, he can count two ovens in the centre of the kitchen, a breakfast bar off to the side, and three long silver tables are placed horizontally in front of the island. 

Harry approaches Liam, he puts a quick smile on his face as not to come off as rude and extends his hand in a greeting. 

"I'm Harry."

"Liam. It's nice to meet you Harry."

"Likewise. Cool apron by the way, it's a nice blue."

"Thanks man. What's yours then."

Liam points to the folded up material Harry is clutching in his hand. He had forgotten about it, now a little embarrassed to have brought it along, it was a little silly after all. 

Harry puts it over his head and ties a little knot in the back. Liam laughs having read it. 

"There's a few cooks in here, does that mean we have to kiss them all?"

"Ha ha." 

"Welcome to Stones Corner. It's the first Sunday of the month so that means it's a special class with Aunt Mary." 

Louis smiles, and oddly enough a couple of people over the way giggle. Harry didn't know what was funny about that. It's then that he notices there is a total of 4 people in this class. Him, Liam and a boy and girl that look like a couple from the way they're standing really close to each other when they clearly don't have to.

"You all know me, I greeted you at the door, and this to my left is Zayn." 

The boy Louis is referring too gives a quick wave to the room, his eyes not venturing around much but not coming off completely unapproachable. He looks too relaxed for his own good. 

Louis continues to go on about what's about to happen today, giving instructions on how to get started. All the ingredients are close by to each of the tables and all the utensils are within arms reach. Apparently they are making a basic chocolate slice. 

Liam leans over to Harry whispering in his ear as not to interrupt Louis as he's talking. "I've never cooked with Aunt Mary, have you?"

Harry shakes his head, but doesn't take his eyes off Louis.

"I can't believe I'm doing this though. I feel so bad ass." 

At that Harry turns his head slightly to Liam, a question mark written all over his face. Who is this Aunt Mary, does she cook with fucking dragons or something? Before he can voice his thoughts and ask Liam what he means out loud there is a cough from the front of the room. 

Harry turns to see Louis looking at him rather impatiently waiting for him to finish talking - which he clearly wasn't. On further inspection he can see the entire (5 people) class looking at him also. 

"Sorry" he ducks his head looking down at his mixing bowl. This is not a good first impression to get on the chef's bad side. Harry does not want that so he shuts his mouth and hopes to God Liam doesn't talk to him again until Zayn and Louis have finished giving instructions. 

"Maybe Jamie Oliver over there wants to finish what I was saying?"

Ah, Louis may be hot, but he's a fucking asshole. There is no need for him to be rude to Harry. 

"Excuse me?" Harry asks ready to say something because he does not deserved to be degraded in front of everyone. He is an adult and should be treated like one. 

"I'm kidding Man Bun, turn that frown upside down and get cooking so we can all 'kiss the cook' later." 

Oh. Okay. Was that flirting? Louis winks at Harry and Harry is ready to pass out. He looks around and see's the class already mixing stuff in their bowls and Harry is completely lost. 

"Can you help me? I'm not sure what we're up to." Harry directs his question toward Louis seeing as Zayn is busy helping Liam mix - which he's sure Liam's two perfectly good hands can do himself, he's pretty sure they don't need a third hand in there. 

"Sorry about before, I was just trying out a teaching method. I don't like it, it felt weird being that rude and blunt. It taste funny in my mouth, I promise I won't do it again." 

Louis offers his pinky for Harry to interlock with like a 5 year old making a promise. Harry accepts his pinky promise making them both 5 year olds in the kitchen making a chocolate slice. 

"No worries." Harry voices while taking back ownership of his own pinky. 

"Right, now all you have to do is mix in all the dry ingredients first."

"Alright thanks. I think I've got this."

Louis makes no move to leave, he just watches Harry one by one add the dry ingredients into the bowl. 

"So why this apron?" He pinches the little bit of fabric around the edge of his chest to show Harry exactly what he's talking about. 

"My other ones are too rude or too lame. I don't think a mans naked body on an apron would make me look very good, it'd just give off high expectations." Harry jokes and successfully it gets a small giggle out of Louis. 

"Okay Miss Universe, we won't expect too much from you then." 

"I think I liked Man Bun better" 

"I'm sure I'll come up with plenty more." Louis says as if he has no effect on Harry whatsoever. 

"Um.."

"You forgot the salt." 

"Oh thanks." Harry reaches for the salt and adds the suggested amount.

"Shouldn't you be helping the others in this class." He notices when Louis is still standing next to him watching everything he is doing. 

"I think they've done this before. They don't need me."

"I've done this before. I cook all the time, I use to be a baker in my youth."

"I don't think you've done this before." Louis says nonchalantly setting the butter in front of Harry indicating the next step. 

"I have so!" Harry was starting to get defensive because he has cooked before and Louis doesn't know anything. 

"I honestly don't think you've cooked with Aunt Mary before."

Oh yeah..Aunt Mary. Where even was she?

"Where is Aunt Mary anyways?"

Louis has totally distracted him from one of the main reasons he came here; to cook with Aunt Mary and suck her dry of wisdom and knowledge. 

"She'll be here later, don't stress chef." He says with a sly smile placing more ingredients in front of Harry subtly telling him to hurry up and stop staring. 

Harry does as he's told, now wondering when Aunt Mary is actually going to show up.

"OH MY GOD" Harry hears a loud laugh come from the next to him only to find Liam with chocolate slice mixture all over his face and Zayns hands covered in the stuff. 

"Looks like everyone is finished mixing their batter. We're just waiting on you Ramsay, then we can get to the good stuff."

"Good stuff?" 

"Aunt Mary, of course."

Finally, Harry thinks. They're almost finished what they're cooking - which isn't very hard or technical by the way. It's about time Aunt Mary showed up. 

"Alright class, I'm going to go get Aunt Mary, don't do anything with your slice mixture until I get back. Zayn, can I get a hand please?"

"I can't believe Zayn did that." Comes Liam's giggly voice. He's wiping at his face trying to get all the chocolate off. 

"It's in your hair." Harry looks at the boy next to him still giggling with chocolate all over his face and yes, in his hair. 

"Don't tell anyone but the only reason I'm here is because of Zayn, I don't really want to cook with Aunt Mary if I'm being honest." 

Again, Harry doesn't have time to question what Liam means as Louis and Zayn re enter the room with a white cart with various herbs in little jars lining the shelves. There is no sign of Aunt Mary. 

"Everyone, this is Aunt Mary" Louis says pointing to the cart. "If you could all come and choose one of these top jars you can add some of it to your mixture before putting it in the baking tray and choosing a spot in one of the ovens."

What the fuck? Harry thinks to himself. He's eyeing Louis suspiciously but Louis is all smiles and his eyes are crinkling again. Bloody hell. 

"Hey Raven, you alright?" 

"Aunt Mary is a secret herb cart?"

"Uh..yeah?"

"I thought we were cooking with an actual person called Aunt Mary, honestly I was looking forward to learning what she had to offer."

Louis just laughs, Zayn is right there next to him bent over in a fit of giggles. Actually, the whole class is having a chuckle at Harry. 

It's an honest mistake, who doesn't think Aunt Mary is a person. It's literally implied. 

"Alright, ha ha. What are the secret herbs then. Oregano? Dill? Is it thyme?"

"Oh young one.." 

Louis walks over to Harry shaking his head, his laughter fading but still there. If you ask Harry his voice is very patronising too. Which doesn't sit well with Harry. 

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a secret then would it."

"Fine, give me a jar then." 

Louis gives Harry a jar and giving him an encouraging pat on the back before walking away. 

"Sorry to disappoint, but all won't be lost. This will be even better." 

Louis tells him from where he is currently helping the other two people in the class who aren't himself or Liam. He doesn't know their names but they look very disinterested in anyone that isn't each other. 

Harry puts the whole jar of the secret herb in his mixture and sirs it all together. He fills up his already lined tray and shakes it a bit to even it all out so it's extra smooth looking on top. A trick his mother taught him. 

He's the last to put his in the oven, placing it neatly on the shelf below Liam's odd looking slice? Does his have nuts in it? Harry does not want to taste that one. 

Aprons off, and hair down they gather in the lounge room to wait for their chocolate slices to finish cooking they get to know each other a little better. Turns out those other two people did have names, and Harry was right Petra and Jen weren't very friendly at all. Apparently they were regulars to Stones Kitchen though so Louis was talking to them heaps and Harry would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous. 

Earlier Harry could have sworn Louis was flirting a little with him. Not overly flirting, but there was definitely some interest there. 

It's been five minutes and Harry is bored. Zayn and Liam are looking cozy on the little balcony smoking and laughing - Harry has no idea about what though they're too far away for him to hear, and there is no way Harry is going out there just to have smoke blown in his face and ignored...probably. It's too risky. 

He'll just sulk if he has to, and quietly watch Louis as he chats with Petra and Jen. Are they talking about hash browns? Harry could have sworn he heard something about hash browns. 

He thought maybe he was making friends with Liam earlier, but obviously he's more interested in Zayn. 

He needs another way to get Louis' attention, there is only so much staring of one's ass Harry can do before he feels creepy. And he's starting to feel creepy. 

"Is the slice ready yet?" Harry shouts loud enough to be heard by Louis who hanging over the side of the couch between Petra and Jen chatting. 

He knows he's successfully grabbed Louis' attention when his head snaps up in Harry direction and a mischievous glint appears in his eyes. 

"Well well well, 'I use to be a baker', you should know it takes a little more time than that darling." 

"Darling? 

Louis just shrugs and plants himself on the lounge beside Harry. 

"Are we all not meant to be getting to know each other right now?"

"We are. You've met Zayn and I, and you met Liam before, I frankly remember introducing you to Petra and Jen just before."

Harry doesn't say anything to that because if he did he might tell Louis he doesn't like Petra or Jen very much and in some civilisations saying things like that is considered rude. He decides on asking Louis questions. 

"You don't seem very professional to be teaching a cooking class. Like, is this your home?"

Okay, Harry didn't say they were going to be nice questions. 

"What did you want? A couple of stuck up food snobs who criticise you and tell you that you need to cleanse your pallet with pig balls or something."

Harry lets out the most embarrassing snort and has to use his hand to cover his mouth from continuing on it's humiliating journey. 

"No." A snort escapes. "I like this much better. It's easier to make friends this way."

Louis is smiling at him. Harry's heart skips a few beats when he looks into Louis' eyes and see's the literal sparkle. 

"I like your bun." Louis dead pans.

That was random, Harry thinks. But a compliment is a compliment and that compliment could be taken as flirting. It's not every day a hot man tells him he likes his messy bun. 

"Thank you, I use it to weed out the weirdos." 

 

"Weirdos? You mean like people who have man buns that go to cooking classes and tell everyone there that he use to be a baker?" There is no malice behind his words. A small smile attempting to shine through his straight face. 

This is banter, this is fine, this is flirting, this is _something_. 

Ding. 

Horrible, horrible timing. The slice couldn't wait another 10 minutes or so so Harry could have this moment with the man of his wet dreams? 

"Food's ready!"

Apparently not. 

Everyone follows Louis back into the kitchen. 

After everyone cuts up their own slice, mouths watering and fingers grabby, they take a bit of their own work. 

Harry takes one bite and..

"Ew, WHAT THE FUCK!" 

It tasted like shit, and now that Harry thought about it, before he didn't even question the strangeness that was putting a herb in something sweet. What the fuck. 

He doesn't spit it out, but his face distorts and you can clearly tell Harry doesn't like it. He doesn't want to be completely rude though - forget the fact he made it, it was under Louis' guide. 

"It doesn't taste that bad does it?" 

Despite voicing his opinion moments before, and his face not hiding his hate for it Harry doesn't let on. 

"No, it's great, just letting the flavour adjust to my pallet."

Louis laughs, "Go on, give us a try then."

He reaches for a piece, but Harry bats his hand away. 

"Trust me, Lou, it's great. No need to taste it."

Harry finishes his first piece and goes for a second, but before it can reach his awaiting tongue Louis snatches it out of his hand and brings it to his own mouth. 

Louis chews and Harry can tell he doesn't think the taste is very pleasant either. 

"How much Aunt Mary did you put in this?" Louis asks while spitting what was left in his mouth out into a tea towel. 

"The whole jar? I wanted it to taste the best."

"Oh no... Harry stop eating that."

Louis takes Harry's slice away from him and throws it straight in the bin. Why is Louis being like this? Honestly he doesn't have to be so mean and tell Harry his food is fit for the bin. Whether he said it or not, Harry has taken his actions to mean this. 

He looks around the room everyone else eating their own slice, smiling and nodding happily. Including Zayn who is being fed by Liam. 

"Cheer up Captain hash." Louis is speaking now clearly he can see Harry is upset with what's going on, "you didn't have all that much, I don't think." 

What? What is Louis talking about. 

"If you'd have listened to me at least it would have only been a little weed, not a whole jar....fuck Harry, are you listening to me even right now?"

Yes, Harry is listening, he's just couldn't help but be a little taken back at the mention of weed. Or more importantly Louis just said he put a whole jar of weed in his food, and has now just eaten it?

"Weed?"

"Yeah..?"

"What do you mean there is weed in this?"

"Aunt Mary is weed you dumb dumb!" 

"Stop calling me names. This is illegal!!"

Harry is basically shouting now, but to be fair, Louis started it.

"Calling you names isn't illegal!"

"No, it's just rude and I don't like it. Weed is illegal!!"

"What did you think this class was when we clearly said Aunt Mary."

Harry stops and stares for a moment. He's beginning to freak out because in all his 22 years of life he has never once tried weed and he doesn't know how he feels about it right now having accidentally eaten it in a slice. What if he vomits? What if he blacks out? He doesn't know how this works. 

"I honestly thought Aunt Mary was a person. Not everyone knows drug terms!" 

"Oh my god!" 

Everyone is looking at them, but Harry couldn't care less. This is illegal and Harry should call the cops, but he's not going to. He's no snitch by all means. 

"Okay Harry, just calm down."

Oh yeah, and Harry is now pacing the room freaking out and not knowing what's going to happen to him. 

"What's it going to do to me?" He asks Louis without meeting his eyes. 

"Nothing mate, you'll just be chilled out in a bit, give it about 30 minutes." Zayn's soothing voice does nothing to calm Harry. It does indicate however that maybe he was high before this cooking class started. 

"Zayn, you're not helping."

Why was he so stupid, maybe he should have known Aunt Mary stood for weed. 

"Am I going to die?" He asks Louis, voice serious and expecting a serious reply in return but all he gets is laughter. 

"Okay Harry, I'm going to send everyone home and I'm going to let you stay here until it wears off okay? I honestly thought you knew what this cooking class was all about."

Harry just nods. Is it hitting him already? No no, Zayn said 30 minutes, it's been like 2. 

"Come on Harry let's go sit down."

Louis leads them back into the lounge room and Harry spreads himself out on the couch like he's in a therapists chair. 

Louis doesn't leave Harry's side despite him taking up the whole couch, he just lifts up his feet and sits himself down letting Harry feet fall onto his lap. His hand lighting holding onto Harry's ankle and his thumb drawing small comforting circles into his skin whether he realises it or not. 

"I think you had a lot if I'm being honest. You weren't meant to use the whole jar."

"Shut up, I didn't know okay," the circles being drawn into Harry's leg are helping, "I was trying to impress you."

Whoop there it is. 

"Oh?"

Harry thinks quickly to change the subject, maybe that was an over share that Harry is not ready to talk about. "I've never done weed before."

"I'll get you a bucket in case you're sick."

"No," Harry stops Louis from getting up by not lifting his legs. "Stay.. I'm not going to vomit, I promise." 

"Okay." 

They sit there for a while, Louis drawing circles into Harry's skins and Harry just staring at the ceiling, the very high, clean white ceiling. They only just met this day, but for some reason this feels nice, natural, almost second nature. 

A full 20 minutes pass sitting in silence, it's Harry that breaks it with his bubbling giggles. 

"I'm guessing it's hit you?"

"No." His says through controlled laugher, "I just thought of something really funny."

"Tell me." Louis grins and shifts his weight so he's facing Harry now giving him his full attention like Harry is the only one in the world. Harry kinda likes it. 

"I know what you are.." Harry giggles into the palm of his hand.

"Oh god...what?" He looks hesitant as if he doesn't really want to know what Harry is going to say. "If you say vampire I'm kicking you out right now. I don't care how cute your curls are you'll be straight out on the street in seconds if you say it." 

Harry considers. He kinda wants to say vampire to see if Louis will actually do it, plus he called his curls cute and now Harry really can't smiling. But he has something better than vampire, he can't let this opportunity go by. 

"You're a weedo!" Harry full on laughs the sound echoing in the room. He can't control himself, it's probably the funniest pun he's ever told and Louis is just looking at him not even blinking, just staring. Harry can just make out the gorgeous blue of his eyes on the outskirts of his blown out pupils. 

"Oh my god! You are so fucking cute."

Harry chokes on his laughter at the sound of Louis calling him cute.

"Sorry?"

"I can't believe this is your first time doing weed." 

"Is that suppose to be a compliment because not everyone has to do weed. It's not a thing. It's illegal you know." He means it to be serious he really does, and when this high wears off he will still mean everything he just said, but Louis is looking at him again and it takes all of 2 seconds before they are both in fits of laugher slumping to the ground and rolling just a little. You may even say there were rolling on the floor laughing at something that wasn't even funny. 

"Harry! Oh my god, that was amazing."

"What? I meant it. Holy shit, I need to tell Niall about this." Harry reaches into his pocket to pull out his phone. He see's he already has two texts both from Niall, but before he could open them Louis snatches the phone out of his hand. 

"Who's Niall? Is that the boyfriend?"

Instead of getting mad at Louis for stealing his phone Harry just laughs because him and Niall, boyfriends? AS IF! Niall is in love with a rock for god sakes! 

"No not a boyfriend! Why? Are you jealous?"

"Pfft." Yeah Harry can tell Louis was a little jealous. The corner of Louis' mouth lifted when Harry said no. 

"Give it back Louis. I need to tell him I just did drugs with a bunch of strangers. He's going to be so worried, it'll be funny. Come on, give it back!" 

"Is that...why is this guy kissing a rock?" Louis shoves the phone in Harry's face to show him the picture of Niall, and yep..that's a rock he's kissing. The caption reads 'Niock is real' 

"Oh my god, that's Niock! My best friend is in love with a rock, I try not to think about it."

They break into fits of giggles again but after about 5 minutes they both forget what they're laughing about. 

"When does this wear off?" Harry asks, from his position now the floor where he has spread himself out like a starfish on his back.

"I don't know." Louis' voice comes out soft. He's slumped on the couch watching over Harry as he stares up to the ceiling. 

"Yes you do."

"Yeah but I don't want to tell you."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to leave."

Okay, Harry thinks to himself. He didn't plan on leaving anytime soon anyways but..okay. 

Harry gets a sharp pain in his stomach, a little like hunger but more urgent. He rolls over to his side to clutch at his stomach. "Ughhh," he groans. 

"You hungry little one?"

"I'm bigger than you."

"I'm sure."

Harry sits up to look at Louis' smug little face. "This is all your fault, you should give me a blowjob like right now."

"What?" Louis’ eyes almost pop out of his head like what Harry said was surprising. 

"Come on, it's only fair. Then I will forgive you for tricking me into taking drugs."  
He’s joking of course, Louis did no such thing, he was just stupid it’s just that this is fun and if it's the only way to get something out of Louis, Harry is going to try. 

 

"Only if you give me one first."

Harry giggles because honestly he would love nothing more than to give Louis a blowjob. He's pretty sure the weed is wearing off about now because he's hungry and he's not stupid he knows about the munchies, also Louis is just so pretty Harry would be a silly silly boy to pass up this opportunity. 

"Okay." Harry says through childish giggles reaching for Louis' zipper on his sinfully tight pants. 

"Fuck." Harry hears the word slip out of Louis' mouth as he crawls up between his legs on the couch, pulling his shirt off in the process. "Harry, you don't have to do this." Louis runs his fingers through Harry's hair prompting the younger boy to look up at him. 

"No, I honestly want to."

"Okay," Harry can hear Louis swallow in anticipation as he fully undoes the zip on Louis pants not wasting anytime he pulls out his cock.

Harry's starts slow though, his hand doing all the work for now. He looks between Louis' face and what he's doing with his hand. His mouth is watering as he licks his lips ready to devour him. 

"Wait," Louis urges, and Harry holts his strokes, but his grip doesn’t loosen.

"What?"

"Kiss me first." Harry smiles and places a small peck to the tip of Louis’ dick. "No, on the lips. Come up here." Louis uses grabby hands to indicate for Harry to come up to his level. 

Harry complies swinging his legs over Louis' hips and straddling him. His cock slipping between the two bodies. Harry is sure Louis can feel how hard he even through his jeans. 

Harry cups Louis' face with his huge hands and leans into kiss him. Their lips crash together like a release of passion. Harry can taste the chocolate slice on Louis' lips that they had a while ago; he has no idea how much time has passed, but the taste is present so Harry licks it up with his tongue.

“Don’t you think it would be better in my bedroom?” Louis asks quietly when they pull away, leaving Harry with a confused look on his face.

“But the floor is right there,” he mutters, making Louis laugh.

“Sure, but I don’t want to get floor burn, it’s a bitch.”

“Couch then?”

“Harry…”

“Fine, only if you carry me. I don’t know if I can walk with my dick this hard.” Harry gestures to his hard on pushing against his jeans. He grinds down a little emphasizing the fact. Louis looks down and yep, that was a definite lick of the lips Harry just saw. 

Harry allows Louis to adjust himself, zipping up his pants and tucking everything away for the time being. If Harry lets out a heart broken whine seeing the dick disappear he hopes Louis doesn’t hear it. 

Louis stands up, and Harry wraps his legs around Louis’ waist like a koala hanging on for dear life. “I’m not going to drop you Harry.”

“Take me to your bed!” Harry demands and Louis fails to hide his laugh because honestly, the situation is just absurd. Harry nuzzles himself into the crook of Louis’ neck peppering little kisses as they start to move toward the room. His hard on presses into Louis’ tummy as he unapologetically shifts every few seconds so Louis is sure to feel how ready to get off he is.

Louis somehow managed to get them inside his room, almost falling down the stairs once because he discovered Harry really likes his butt being touched moaning loudly. Not even Harry’s mouth pressed against Louis’ neck could stifle the sound. That was Louis’ fault for sure though, but Harry suppose he was slipping and the only option was to grab a handful of Harry’s ass and give it a hard powerful squeeze. Harry really did appreciate it. 

Once Louis gracefully deposits Harry onto the bed, Harry doesn’t waste any time at all grabbing Louis’ cheeks between his palm and kissing him square on the lips.

“Are you still hard?” Harry asks, as if he doesn’t feel the way Louis’ cock is begging to be let out of his jeans when he moves back and forth on his lap.

“What do you think?” he laughs, but Harry only shrugs before he goes to kiss him again. When he stops kissing Louis, he slowly moves from under him getting on top and moving between Louis’ legs, leaving the man panting and staring down at him, “Harry, are you sure you’re like, you know - “

“Yes,” Harry rolls his eyes, “I know what I’m doing, Louis, so shut up,” he laughs and moves his attention to Louis’ crotch, running his hand over it and smiling when he hears Louis taking a deep breath. He starts to unzip his pants and Louis gets the message, lifting his hips of the bed and allowing Harry to pull his pants and underwear down, leaving him naked and giving Harry a nice view of his hard penis. 

Harry takes it in his hand, massaging it until it gets fully hard while Louis leans back on his elbows, watching everything Harry does and biting his lip. This is hot, they can both agree on that, they have a beautiful high going and being horny and getting off with someone is like a massive cherry on top. 

Harry starts with licking slowly up and then holding it while licking around the edge of the head before running his tongue all over it, the sensation making Louis groan and throw his head back for a bit. He then carefully puts his lips around the head then moves forward, gently sucking on it while moving his head back.

Louis gasps when he sees Harry’s face and lips, shiny and moving up and down his dick. Harry feels fingers slide slowly into his hair gripping loosely and massaging the scalp. It gives Harry encouragement to take Louis deeper and faster. He starts letting out throaty moans every time Louis tightens the grip on his hair. The room is filled with beautiful sounds of hungry passion. Harry feels like this is the last and only meal he’ll ever need. 

Harry has been neglecting his own throbbing member, but sucking Louis down is enough to have him feeling it everywhere without even having to touch himself. He doesn’t have to ignore it for long because Louis tugs extra hard on his hair prompting Harry to lift off because he is so very close. 

“On my face.” Harry rushes out, Louis grabbing a hold of his own dick now pumping it in slow movements while waiting for Harry to spread himself angelically out on the bed. Louis places his knees on either side of Harry’s head hovering over his face, his dick mere inches from touching the tip of Harry’s nose. His strokes start to get faster. Harry watches for a moment before closing his eyes in anticipation waiting for Louis’ to cover his face with his hot seed. 

Harry hears a deep “ugh” followed by warm liquid on his lips, cheeks, and eyes, some even getting in his curls. He licks up all that he can reach around his mouth while breathy grunts escape Louis as he tries to get every last drop out onto Harry. 

It’s almost painful when Harry realises he’s still in his jeans. Opening his eyes he see’s Louis panting over him. Harry starts squirming desperate to get out of his pants. Louis’ cum still on his face is making him harder than ever and he needs Louis to touch him now. 

“Louis..” Harry cries, barely a whisper but a sound. 

Louis is quick to it, sliding down Harry’s body to remove his pants. Harry would worry about being too exposed completely naked on the bed if it wasn’t for the fact he was about to explode. There’s no time for feeling embarrassed. 

If doesn’t take much, and Harry doesn’t have much time to give Louis warning. All he did was pump three times and breathe on his dick before Harry is squirting everywhere, some getting on Louis but most of it landing on his chest. Louis works Harry through it until he is completely empty and dry. 

Louis runs his fingers through the cum that’s drying on Harry's tummy. His stomach moving up and down when he takes in big breaths, panting, and coming down from his high. 

Harry watches Louis swirl the mess around almost in fascination. He reaches out and grips Louis’ wrist and without breaking eye contact he lifts his fingers to his mouth and slowly sucks every last one of them tasting his own cum until he’s sure Louis’ hand is completely clean of all Harry’s spunk. 

“Fuck.” Is all Louis manages to say before he is collapsing on the bed next to Harry. He’s still got his shirt on and Harry can see it sticking to his chest from the sweat and heat from what they just did. His generous dick is lying half hard just under his shirt where it’s a little risen up on his stomach. Harry has always loved the look of a man in nothing but a t-shirt, and now is no exception. 

“If you keep lying there like that i’m going to be hard again any second now.”

Louis laughs, and rolls his head to the side to look at Harry. Harry doesn’t meet his eyes straight away still staring at anything below the waistline, but when he does he see’s Louis extremely flustered, with a sweaty forehead and red cheeks. It’s the hottest thing ever, because Harry did that and he’s sure he looks the same all because of Louis. 

“So..” Harry starts not wanting to look away from Louis’ blue eyes. Who would have thought a cooking class would lead to one of the best orgasms he’s ever had with a soft boy that looks like the sun and is shinning so golden right now. “When’s the next cooking class, because i’d kinda like to cook with you again,” Harry smiles, and Louis is smiling right back at him. “...if you know what I mean.” 

And just like that, no cheesy pick up line would be complete without an involuntary wink ;)

**Author's Note:**

> *insert appropriate emoji here* 
> 
> Thanks to Diana for always being my number 1 fan and helping me with the smut!! 
> 
> louiefeels.tumblr.com


End file.
